


Opportunities

by flux_eterna



Series: 100 Followers Tumblr Giveaway Prompt Series [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shakarian - Freeform, Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flux_eterna/pseuds/flux_eterna
Summary: Garrus and Shepard take time to get to know each others' kinks, and take any opportunity to explore them.





	Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wafflesrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflesrock/gifts).



> Original Prompt: "You won't be able to walk tomorrow."
> 
> All characters owned by BioWare.

Their relationship was new, so new.  They had taken every opportunity they could get to explore each other, learn each other, and if Shepard was honest, she was getting pretty damn sore.  But she really, _really_ didn’t give a shit.  It was never anything that a little medigel couldn’t typically fix, and Garrus never pushed her any harder than she wanted to be pushed.

They were winding down from their respective shifts, and after eating in the mess with the crew, had retired to Shepard’s cabin at the start of the night cycle.

Per usual since their coupling began, they headed into the shower together to rinse away the day’s troubles.  It was always an opportunity to continue exploring each other, their naked and wet states of vulnerability giving way to each other’s truths, their selves.

Shepard was rinsing the conditioner from her hair as Garrus’ hands roved over her waist—the cleaning process for him being so much faster than hers if he didn’t need to polish up his plates, gave him such chances to let his hands work.

He turned her around after trailing from her waist up to her shoulder blades, then eventually the balls of her shoulders.  He gripped her, and maneuvered her around to face him.  Garrus’ languid purrs always stirred Shepard’s blood, and as she turned to face him, mischief rolled over his features.

“So.” He started.  “I have thoroughly enjoyed uh…getting to know each other.”  Something in his tone was questioning, almost hesitant.  Shepard quirked an eyebrow up at him in response, neck craning to meet his gaze from her diminutive height.  It was an expression that said _go on_.

“You um…ever been interested in a little…” He paused; Shepard gave him an expectant glare.  Garrus took that as his cue to spit it out, so he said with only mild hesitation, “um..dirty talk?”  Trademark awkwardness laced his inquiry.  “I mean,” He stuttered over his words, “We don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable, I just…crap.”

Shepard spared a chuckle for him, and she pulled him down into a kiss that met his mouth plates with a beaming grin.

“Garrus.” Shepard started, “You’ve been plates deep in me almost every night since we started this, in damn near every position imaginable, and you’re nervous about asking me about indulging you in a little dirty talk?  Please, Vakarian.”

He hummed and nodded in response and asked, “So, is there anything that’s out of bounds for you? I mean, not in general. But, with this ah..”

Shepard shushed him with a finger to his mouth and said, “Come on, Vakarian.  Show me what you’ve got.”

His eyes narrowed as he looked down at her, releasing a characteristic “hmm” as if he were deep in thought.  Shepard backed up to rinse the conditioner from her hair, leaving him time to consider his next move.  She could only grin as she watched him stumble over his thoughts.

“You done in here?”  She asked, and he nodded without making a sound.  As Shepard turned the water off, she was startled when two large, three-fingered hands encircled her waist, a low growl sounding out behind her.

Shepard immediately perked up at the sudden intrusion as he pulled her closer to him, bodies flush as Garrus pressed into her back.  She felt the hot tickle of his breath on her neck, followed quickly by the sensation of a mandible fluttering against the skin there in the way she’d become familiar with; _oh this is going to be good_ , she thought to herself.

“I want…” Garrus started, tightening his hold on her waist.  Continuing, he said “To bend you over that sink…”

Shepard reached her hand up as the skin on her face grew hot, touching that spot on his neck that always drove him wild.

She heard the abandon in his voice as he resumed.

“And fuck you, _so hard_ …”

Now _this_ was getting good, she considered briefly as a wider grin flitted over her features.

“That you won’t be able to _walk_ tomorrow.”

Shepard felt pelvic plating slipping open behind her, moisture from his arousal gliding over her skin as his cock slipped out of its sheath.  She closed her eyes, and said “Is that right, Vakarian?” Her utterance was breathy, expectant.

“Yes, Shepard.” Garrus started, “Do you feel how hard I am for you?”  He asked the question as he intentionally let his cock slip between her legs, adding a playful thrust for effect.  Shepard reached back and gripped his cowl in response, sighing as her own arousal trailed through her gut in abundance.

Garrus removed one of his hands from around her waist, down over her hipbones and to her ass, gripping painfully tight.  He shifted a hand down and drove a pad of his finger down through her folds, experimentally gliding over her entrance to feel her arousal for himself.

“Tell me how hot you are for me, Shepard.”  Garrus commanded with a vibrating thrum.

“So hot, Garrus.” She said through her quiet panting, “Do you feel how wet I am for you?”

Of course, this was getting _good_ , and Garrus was nothing if not considerate.

“Um..before we take this any further,” he started, “are you going to be okay?  I know we’ve been going at it hard, and uh…”

Shepard was quick to shush him, though.  She laughed as her words left her mouth, she said “Yes, Garrus.  Now is this talk working for you, or are you ready to shut up and _fuck me_ already?”

Shepard was nothing if not efficient, and brought the task at hand back to the forefront.

Garrus purred in response as he picked her up, front still pressed against her back.  He walked them over to the counter, and he pushed Shepard into it until she was bent over, breasts flush with the countertop.

He wasted no time in thrusting into her in one rough, quick motion.  Shepard emitted a wanton moan in response.

Garrus pulled her hair to the side so he could lick a trail up her neck to behind her ear as he started pounding into her, earning him sharp gasps of gratitude in response.

“Harder!” She screamed; Garrus obliged.

“You like that, Shepard?”  He asked, incredulously.

“Yes, Garrus!”  Each word was punctuated with a broken gasp as a result of his merciless strokes, “Your big turian cock feels so fucking good, never stop.”

Her words must have done him in, after a few particularly vigorous movements, he brought his hand down to circle her clit, getting her close to that edge that he loved falling off of together.

“Are you going to cum for me?” He whispered down to her.

“Yes, Garrus!” Shepard screamed, as her body went stiff like a bowstring and was followed with sharp pulses deep inside.  Her walls gripped his cock as if to never let go, and he tumbled over that edge right along with her.

They stayed bound together as the regained their breaths.  Shepard turned her head, smiling up at him and asked, “Well, big guy.  Was it all it was cracked up to be?”

He laughed by way of a quiet humming rumble, and said, “Yeah, I think?”

Shepard reached up and lovingly stoked a mandible.  Garrus started to pull out of her, and said, “I will, however, be _very_ disappointed if you can walk properly.”

“Yeah, well.” She started, “We’ll see.  And if not, better luck next time.”

Her words were a challenge that he gladly accepted.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @ robinapril


End file.
